Like It That Way
by Leelamei
Summary: "Levi, if I told you that I love you, what would you say?" Eren asked earnestly. "I would say that you're a sick fuck." One-shot. AU


**Warning** : Inspired by the latest episode from the anime. This is very dark and gory. You have been warned.

Anywho, this is my first fic in this fandom and I had to admit that I'm kinda worried that the characters are OOC. Please let me know how that went.

* * *

The room was dark. So dark that not even the shadow of a person could be seen. But, the darkness could be seen as a moment of peace, of silence. But tonight, like any other typical night, this wasn't the case in this dungeon where darkness represents punishment, a form of justice even.

With his gloved hands and a cough mask covering his lower half of his face, Levi Ackerman pushed opened the prison bars and stepped into the small, cramped, dirty prison, mindful of the splatters of unidentified liquid on the ground.

He set the candle he was holding onto the floor, and glanced up, examining the various torture weapons hung up on the wall: from whips and nails, to hammers and even chainsaws. Clearly, whoever would be tortured tonight would be at a very bad, perhaps even life-threatening, state.

Levi was in a dilemma.

He didn't know which ones to pick. Honestly, whips were getting so overused that it was no longer fun. Nails... That wasn't his style. Dagger? He needed to vent some energy tonight, so dagger wasn't the best option.

 _Ah._

Levi picked up the gloves with pointy spikes on them, and nodded approvingly; this would do. He pocketed his white, pristine gloves and wore his new weapon, and the entire time, he never address the new guest of the torture chamber.

But alas, the Captain of the Disciplinary Force turned to the bearded man with shaggy, dirty blonde hair who was currently strapped onto a metal, automatic chair, designed for special guests like him.

"How do you find our hospitality, Mark?"

Mark glared; hospitality, his ass. Although the Captain of the renown underground force was currently standing in front of him, Mark wasn't afraid. He knew the risks when he got himself involved in this mission, and not once did he regret it.

"Well?" Levi added when Mark didn't answer.

"Just get on with it," Mark gritted his teeth. "Kill me."

"You had no say in this matter." Levi now stood in front of Mark and without warning, dealt the first punch on Mark's face. The spike cut into Marks' cheeks, drawing blood, but Mark hardly made a sound. But as Levi dealt more punches, groans echoed in the chamber and since Levi was attacking at the same area, the injuries worsened to the point that nearly Mark's entire shirt was soaked with blood.

Mark panted, and spat the blood in his mouth at Levi. "Fuck. You."

Levi punished him more. "What was your goal?"

Mark let out a smile, revealing his teeth covered with dark, red blood; at this point, he had nothing to lose as everything was already in motion and nothing he say would prevent their impending victory.

 _Heh. We won this time, Survey Corps. You are all going down,_ Mark thought. The Survey Corps had always been a main military force within the empire, and if they could defeat the Survey Corps, then the empire was bound to collapse as the two other divisions, the Garrison and Military Police, were just small fries. Nothing to fret about. But, the Survey Corps had always been a thorn to Mark's organization and they must be defeated. At all costs.

"You know what I hate most about you, Levi Heichou?" Mark said mockingly. "Your goddamn cockiness and arrogance; you think think by eliminating all who oppose the Survey Corps, the empire will thrive and stand with glory?" Mark laughed manically, throwing his head back until he accidentally tore his wounds and began coughing.

"Well," he continued. "You know what they all say; kill one, two more will appear. Kill two, four more will substitute them. We will just keep fighting and resisting, you rotten piece of shit!" Mark grinned, leaning forward as much as he could. "You can kill me, go ahead, but this revolution would never stop. Because tonight!" Mark looked up at the ceiling and whispered in a victorious tone. "Tonight, thanks to the blueprint that I stole, the army would infiltrate the Survey Corps - and they're probably at it while we speak - and we will- AHHHHH!"

Mark kept screaming and howling as Levi dug into his flesh using the chainsaw, and with each motion, the weapon slice deeper into Mark's leg, right above the knee cap.

"Piece of shit, when will you stop yapping?" Levi muttered and whilst he punish Mark, not once did he grimace at the sight despite the fact that there was just so much blood to the point that the whole cell reeks of the metallic, deep smell. As Levi ripped apart tendons and blood tissues, the sharp edges of the chainsaw eventually cut into the bone and the pain only intensified a thousand fold.

Before Levi was done, Mark had already lost consciousness from the immense blood loss and Levi tossed the bloodied tool on the ground, watching it clatter in response.

Levi glanced down at his own clothes and thankfully, due to the fact that he put on an apron, many blood droplets didn't manage to dirty his clothes - though, from Levi's keen eyes, he observed that the sleeves of his shirt did ended up having blood splattered on it.

Tch. Looks like he had to incinerate it.

And with that, Levi walked out and without needing him to say anything, the guards immediately clean up the mess.

* * *

When Levi walked into the bedroom, a familiar brat was already on his bed and unlike Levi, Eren grimaced at the sight and felt nauseous - not just as the sight of blood, but the sheer amount of it.

Even though he knew it wasn't Levi's, but still... it was still terrifying to know that Levi could torment someone without feeling a drop of remorse. He knew that this was Levi's job, but Eren, despite witnessing this so many times, still couldn't digest it.

Meanwhile, Levi definitely noticed Eren's response and sighed whilst taking off his clothes and walking to the bathroom, tossing the ball of clothing into the basket that the maids will later come and get rid of.

As he filled the bathtub, Levi called out, "Leave, Eren, while you still can."

"What?" Eren widened his eyes and ran to where Levi was. "No, I want to stay with you!"

"Yeah, 'stay with me,' even though you disapprove of my profession." Levi looked up, "Admit it. You're disgusted with me." Levi had a monotone voice, but inside, he mentally prepared himself for Eren's inevitable departure.

Because honestly, who the hell would want a murderer?

"Of course not!" Eren vehemently protested. He knew just what he was getting into when he pursued Levi, and despite what Levi may do in the present and future, Eren would never _abandon_ the latter. He love him too much for that. And even though Levi rejected him so many times, Eren never gave up and if Levi wouldn't accept him now, then he would stay by the shorter man's side until he would allow Eren into his life.

Levi ignored Eren's words, clearly not believing Eren as he stepped into the bathtub, washing his face with the lukewarm water.

"Levi, if I told you that I love you, what would you say?" Eren asked earnestly. Between the two of them, Eren had never uttered the word "love" as he wanted to prove, with his actions, of his feelings rather than verbally vocalize it right off the bat. But now, it appeared to be the time when he needed to strip himself bare and if he needed to throw himself into the fire and convince Levi to trust him, then so be it.

"I would say that you're a sick fuck."

Eren chuckled; he wasn't expecting this response, but then again, this was so Levi-like. Then he laughed, volume increasing. Levi glanced at the brat; did he finally lose it? "Maybe I am sick. But we can be sick together, yeah?"

Levi looked away. "You will regret it," he warned again.

Eren walked over to his new lover and hugged Levi from behind. "Never."

* * *

Men from left and right screamed as they all ended up falling into traps with random weapons shooting from nowhere. From an army of 10,000 men to only 56 wounded soldiers left, it was clear that this battle couldn't be won.

"How? WHY?" The leader, Jason, demanded, falling onto his knees whilst clutching the blueprint in his hands. He thought that this time, their revolution would achieve a feat at last, but from the minute they entered the enemies' territory, they were immediately attacked, reducing their numbers at a rapid rate in the blink of an eye.

And now five hours later, there were only 56 of them.

 _56, goddammit._ Jason gritted his teeth, "Did Mark betrayed us? That son of a bitch!"

"Hmm... unfortunately not; that would've been more entertaining to watch." A woman with short pony tail walked in, followed by more members of the Disciplinary Force. Hange smiled. "Hello there, hello! Say, say, are you having fun? Did you like our awesome gifts?" She asked with curiosity; it was always nice to know what others thought of her inventions.

Jason was too angry to respond. He looked at his remaining men; at the very least, all of them would die today with glory and pride. But before they could charge, Hange pushed a chest toward them and said, "Before we fight, we have a nice, little present for you all, my future specimen~"

When Jason saw what was in the open chest, it zapped all his remaining strength and all his men began to fright, throwing themselves into havoc.

Because inside the chest was different body parts - limbs, chest, torso, and even a head - all packed together, and Jason would never forget the sight of Mark's decapitated head staring at him. Whats more, those bastards even dug out Mark's eyes to complete the picture.

And before Jason could say anything, the Disciplinary Force attacked.

And everything was over by dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of the palace, Eren nodded at Levi who was currently wielding his sizzling dagger as just moments ago, he had placed the dagger in the flame of a candle.

Eren wasn't a fool; he knew this would hurt like hell, and it would probably be like nothing that he had experienced. But, Levi was worth it.

Levi was worth everything.

"Ready," he breathed as he forced himself to relax, and let Levi handle everything. Eren's eyes stayed in contact with Levi's beautiful, stormy eyes the entire time while Levi was in the process of drawing a simplified version of the Survey Corps insignia on Eren's chest, right above his heart, using the tip of the dagger.

This was a tradition that existed for decades now in which those with true dedication and loyalty to _Survey Corps_ , not the empire, would be able to make this sacrifice, and completely devote themselves to the Survey Corps' cause without question.

And Eren was prepared, both physically and mentally, to take that step forward.

Eren tried to muffle the sounds, but to no avail; however, he refused to let the pain overcome him. If Levi was able to undergo this and survive, then so could Eren. "Hang in there, brat," Levi muttered as he tried to work as fast as possible without causing the other man more pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours had passed by, Levi finally finished, and he withdrew the dagger, immediately providing medical aid for Eren while carefully wrapping the wound with bandages.

Meanwhile, Eren smiled, looking at Levi with love.

Levi finally accepted him. And that was all that matters.

* * *

 **A/N:** Review please, even if you want to complain that this is messed up.

More SnK fics to come!


End file.
